percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Fey and Night: Chapter Fifteen
The Legion of Thieves Children of Fey and Night Children of Fey and Night 'Lissa Altanik ' I couldn't see Xaro, Max, or Pratt through the chaos. There was no telling how many vampires there were, or how many fairies. The only things that were clear were the facts that I just knew without knowing why: that Xaro was dealing with Visania, that Dawn had left with Trey and Alyssa, and that I was much better in this fight than I normally am. Must be because of the vampires' inherent weakness to stakes. And I knew that I had to get to the others if I wanted us to survive. My eyes darted around the area to try and pick out one of the familiar faces. I spotted Max a few feet away, fending off a fairy warrior. I pushed my way past a vampire and a fairy who were slashing at each other and sprinted toward Max. Max had just tossed the fairy back into the crowd with his spear by the time I caught up with him. A fallen vampire grabbed my ankle mid-run. I fell to the ground. Max looked down at me and leaned forward to help me back up. "Luna," I heard a voice beside me mutter. My focus shattered. "Da-?" I was interrupted by the loud splash. Some of the fighters had fallen into the river - fairies, I figured. Vampires couldn't go over running water. At the center of the sound was the one who pushed them in... the vampire, Will. Beside him, other vampires were going with the same idea of luring the fairies to the river. The fairies, meanwhile, were pushing the earth around, shifting everything. Out in nature, at night. No sunlight, no iron, just both groups at full power. As more warriors around us fell, I started to talk. "Max, do you have any idea where Xaro and Pratt are?" Max looked away to try and seek them out. A vampire tried to go for him while he was distracted, only to get impaled by my stake. "Xaro and Hawker are over there," he said, gesturing to a slight clearing in the battlefield where only the Legion's leader and the fairy champion stood. "And I can't see Pratt anywhere. Do you know where Dawn went with Trey and Alyssa?" "Not a clue," I admitted. Max gave the obligatory nod, and continued fighting. "You know we've got to end this fight fast, right?" He was right. So far we were all doing alright, except maybe Pratt, but that could change at a moment's notice. The quicker the fight ended, the more of us would be able to walk out of here intact. "Xaro and Hawker," I said. "Once their fight is over, the others won't have a reason to keep fighting. When Xaro wins, Alyssa will be completely out of Visania's reach." I said when instead of if as a deliberate move. "We can't exactly interfere with their duel," Max pointed out. "Then it wouldn't count. Just got to find Pratt and stay alive until Xaro is done. Then we can leave." Neither of us said what we were both thinking: it wouldn't be that simple. Not by a long shot. As long as there was someone, just one person, vampire or fairy, who disapproved of Trey, Alyssa, or Xaro, his political legitimacy would be a moot point. "Cover me," I told Max. "I'll look for Pratt." I pushed through the crowd. Almost immediately, a fairy tried to hit me, but Max knocked him to the ground in a single punch. Impressed, I kept moving, searching for Pratt. In a clear section of the area, where Xaro and Hawker were dueling, Pratt ran around them. He was fighting back anyone who came too close to the two champions, preventing them from interfering. None of them had passed Pratt. "Pratt, need a hand?" I asked. He saw Max and I, then smiled. The three of us pushed back vampires and fairies alike as Xaro and Hawker continued clashing between us. Hawker touched the earth, producing a faint green glow. A set of vines, like the ones that had gotten Max earlier, wrapped themselves around Xaro's legs. Xaro dug his blade into the plant to get it off of him. Hawker flew forward to finish Xaro off while he was busy with the vines. When Hawker caught up, Xaro broke through the vines and moved out of the way. All of a sudden, they started to entangle Hawker. "What is this?" he demanded. "I never broke the vines," Xaro explained. "I just used my sword to pry them off of me. They were still intact enough to attack again." "But..." Hawker coughed. "The spell was for you alone..." "Take a look at your hand again. That scrape on your hand, the one I punched?" Realization dawned in Hawker's eyes. "You had blood on your hand." "Exactly. My blood was in your veins from the moment of that punch. And that trace of my blood was enough for your own spell to destroy you." I understood very little of this conversation. It probably would have made more sense if I had been watching it from the beginning. I made a mental note to ask Xaro about the fight later. "You've bested me," Hawker admitted. "Make the final blow." Xaro stabbed at Hawker one last time. All around us, vampires and fairies saw that Hawker had fallen, that Xaro had triumphed. After a few seconds... they started fighting each other again. What? Xaro won. Trey and Alyssa had nothing to do with this anymore. There would be no benefits to anyone, regardless of who won. Why were they still fighting? Xaro, Max, Pratt, and I looked at each other. We were all thinking it. This was no longer a battle with a purpose. It had become a slaughter. Chapter Sixteen Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Children of Fey and Night Category:The Legion of Thieves